Energy
by LoveableTurtle
Summary: Ally is just one big ball of energy since Austin introduced her to the magical concoction called coffee six months ago...can he calm her down long enough to tell her something really important? One-shot :)


**I really hope you guys like this one! **

**Please go check out the first chapter of my new one-shot, Something About Texas, after you've read this one! I'm really proud of it and I hpe you guys like it too! **

**Please review and let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line :'(**

"Austin, guess what?" Ally shouted, running over to her best friend and throwing her arms around him in a big bear hug. Austin hugged her back, not batting an eyelash at the seemingly random embrace. Ally had a thing for hugging, lately. Ever since she started drinking coffee, she seems to have so much extra energy. Austin had assumed it would wear off after a couple months. It had been six and she was showing no signs of slowing down.

"What, Ally?" he asked. She was practically jumping up and down in excitement, but again, this was nothing strange.

"Dallas smiled at me! Like, actually smiled at me! I was walking past the cell phone accessory cart like I do every morning, on my way here, and I just happened to glance over at him and he was looking at me! And then he smiled! He has such a perfect smile, and his teeth are so white and straight, and his eyes are so blue and sparkly, and-" Austin cut her off.

"Enough, Ally! Calm down!"

"I can't calm down, Austin! Dallas smiled at me! Argh!" she shouted. He chuckled at her, but couldn't help feel a pang of jealously. Why did she get so excited over Dallas smiling at her? He probably smiled at all the cute girls walking past his cart. And Ally was wearing a skirt today, one that showed off her long legs nicely, and her low-cut shirt showed more that Austin was perfectly comfortable with. At least, that's what he liked to tell himself. In actual fact, he loved how much that shirt showed…he just didn't love the fact that every guy in the mall could see her in it.

"Dallas isn't that great, Ally. He probably only smiled at you because you caught him staring." He shrugged. Ally's face fell slightly, and then she smiled again.

"You think he was staring at me?" she asked.

"Yeah, just like every guy in the mall. Ally, don't you think that skirt is a little short?" he asked, gulping. She glanced down, shrugging.

"It's no shorter than I usually wear. Why?" she asked.

"Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure, Austin. Why are you acting weird?" she asked.

"I'm not!" he protested. She rolled her eyes.

"Sure you're not…I'm gonna go find Trish and tell her the good news. And I might stop off at the coffee shop…you want anything?" she offered. He shook his head, and then paused.

"Actually, I'd love a cupcake. One of those big chocolate ones that you like." He said. Ally smiled.

"I love those! But they're really expensive…"

"It's fine, I'll give you the money." He shrugged, pulling a ten dollar bill from his pocket and handing it to her. She smiled and took the money.

"Okay! See you in a few minutes!" she said, and then pretty much ran out of the store. Austin shook his head at his crazy best friend as he watched her leave, snorting with laughter when she almost ran into a hot blonde guy. He couldn't help but feel jealous, however, when the guy grabbed her around the waist and smiled down at her seductively. He could practically hear her melting as he spoke to her, helping her regain her balance. Then he moved his hand a little lower on her back and leant in to whisper something in her ear, before smiling at her once more and walking away. She stood there for a second, frozen, before breaking out of her trance and continuing to run across the mall. He didn't realise how angry he was until he felt Dez's hand on his shoulder and he went to hit him.

"Whoa! What the hell, Austin? I was just going to ask if you were okay?" he protested, throwing his arms up in self-defence.

"Sorry, Dez. I just…I was a little worked up." Austin muttered, ashamed. Dez scoffed.

"A little? Dude, I could _see _you shaking, and you practically had steam coming out of your ears. What on earth happened to make you so mad?" Dez asked. He opened his mouth to speak but couldn't think of any excuse, so he just shrugged and pushed past Dez to run up the stairs to the practice room.

A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A

"Austin!" Ally squealed as she burst into the practice room. Austin jumped up from where he was lying on the couch, panicked, before he realised that Ally was just happy, and not in any kind of pain, and he sat back down again.

"What's up Ally?" he asked half-heartedly.

"You might be please to know that I am completely over my crush on Dallas." She said, smiling. Austin looked at her, searching her expression for any hint of a joke, and smiled when he found none.

"Good! He didn't deserve a girl like you anyway." Austin said, grinning a little more enthusiastically than he probably should have, but Ally was too hyped up to notice.

"Yeah, I know. Now I'm totally into this new guy, Frankie!" she squealed. Austin froze, deflating.

"Let me guess; you almost ran into him and he grabbed you so you didn't fall over. Then he whispered in your ear, flashed you a smile and you were in love." He said sourly. Ally frowned in confusion.

"How did you guess?" she asked him, shocked.

"I watched you, after you ran out of the store earlier." He muttered. Her expression changed to one of understanding and she smiled.

"So you saw him. Gorgeous, right?" she cooed, grinning from ear to ear. Austin rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"I didn't see his face properly, but yeah, he probably was." He muttered sourly.

"Let's write a song. I'm in the mood to write a song. Come on, Austin, help me write a song!" she babbled. Austin sighed loudly but went to sit beside her anyway. She was still bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Ally, you really need to calm down. I know you're a song-writing genius, but anything you write right now is going to be a load of crap unless you calm down." He muttered, a little more harshly than strictly necessary. Ally seemed to notice his foul mood, because she stopped bouncing, and she never did what he told her to do. Well, her leg was still jiggling enough to shake the bench, but Austin kept his mouth shut, knowing that anything he said would just hurt her.

"Sorry, Austin, I'm just really happy right now. This guy was just…ugh! He was gorgeous, and he held on to me and everything. He could have just helped me get my balance and then left, but he actually kept holding on for a few seconds. And he whispered in my ear really sexily and smiled at me and everything. Oh gosh, I think I'm in love!" she cried. He rolled his eyes.

"You don't even know his name, Ally."

"As a matter of fact, I do. That was what he said to me. He said, and I quote 'Hi, I'm Daniel. Where are you off to on such a hurry?' and I was like 'I'm meeting a friend' and he grinned and said 'Well, tell your friend I said thanks' and I was like, 'why?' and he was moved his head to whisper in my ear; 'Because if you weren't going to meet this friend, you wouldn't have run into me'. Aw, he was so hot!" she gasped. Austin snapped. He had been flicking through Ally's book, which she didn't mind him touching, lately, absentmindedly but when she said that he lost it, throwing the book on the floor and shooting to his feet.

"Ally, guys like that, they're just after one thing; the satisfaction of knowing they can get a girl drooling after, like, twenty seconds. You're never going to see or hear from him again, and then after a few weeks you'll have some kind of sob-fest with Trish and go back to being 'in love' with Dallas, another guy that isn't interested in anything but the chase, and the satisfaction! Why do you only ever fall in love with guys that don't love you back? Why can't you fall in love with someone who already loves you?" he yelled, voice growing hoarse near the end of his rant. Ally stared at him, frozen in shock. She was completely still, not even tapping her foot.

"Ally? I'm sorry, Ally. Please say something." He whispered croakily. She just stood up and walked over to him. It was the slowest he had seen her move since he introduced her to coffee six months ago.

"Why did you say all that, Austin?" she asked him, voice soft and quiet.

"Because…because I hate to see you get hurt."

"No, that's not it. Trish would hate to see me get hurt, and she's never blown up at me like that. What's the real reason, Austin?"

"I just…what I said, about you not falling in love with guys who are in love with you? Yeah, I'm one of those guys, Ally. It's so obvious; I don't know how you don't see it. The reason I always get annoyed and angry when you talk about guys. The reason I almost hit Dez today after I watched you bump into that 'Dan' guy. The reason I always catch myself staring at you. The reason I always think about you. The reason I dream about you. Ally, I've been in love with you since that time I threw that piece of paper at you, and missed horribly, and then I fell off the stool. The way you laughed…that was the moment I realised I was in love with you. And I've made it so completely, blatantly obvious…I just don't understand! Have you figured it out, but you keep talking about these other guys to hurt me? Is that it?" he asked her, pain evident in his voice. Ally frowned, hurt that he would think that of her.

"No! Of course not. I just…you're so stupid, Austin. How can you sit there and talk about how _I_ never figured out that _you're _in love with _me_ when _you _never figured out that _I'm _in love with _you?" _She said, sounding angry. Austin froze. Admittedly, for a second he was just trying to figure out what the hell she had just said. But when he got it, he was frozen for a whole different reason.

"You're in love with me?" he asked, voice high. She laughed and nodded.

"Ever since you threw that piece of paper at me and missed horribly, and then you fell off the stool. The look on your face, the way you could make me feel so laid-back and safe even though we'd only known each other for a day…it seemed soon, too soon, but I knew right then that you were the guy for me. And I have spent every day since telling myself that you're too good for me, that you would never love me back."

"Yet here we are." He whispered, stepping closer to her.

"Yeah. Here we are." She echoed, taking another step towards him.

"And I love you."

"And I love you."

"I think we've wasted enough time with talk, Ally." He muttered. She smiled a little, taking another step and closing the gap between them completely, so that their bodies were touching at every point possible.

"What do you want to do instead, Austin?" she asked.

"I could think of a few things." He said. And then there was no more talking, because they're lips met in a frenzy of heat and lust and something so much _more. _They had both been waiting for this, fantasizing about it, for so long, but neither of them had ever expected it to happen. So now that it was happening, they both found it hard to believe.

Hands were everywhere, making sure that they were real, that _this _was real. And then, when they had to pull away or die of suffocation, lips were everywhere, trailing hot kisses down her neck and then down his.

And when their lips met again they couldn't stay still any longer. He pushed her backwards, towards the piano, and the back of her knees hit the stool. She sat down, him straddling her on the bench. They were so lost in each other, that when she made the mistake of leaning backwards into the piano, the cacophony of mismatched notes that rang out through the practice room went unnoticed, and it was only when Trish walked in and yelled at them at the top of her lungs, which is _loud, _by the way, that they pulled apart and looked at each other guiltily.

"Come on, guys. I mean, I'm all for Auslly, but you're piano-make-out-session is giving me a headache. You could have at least shut the door. All the customers are leaving!" she chastised them. Austin and Ally both blushed bright red, but as soon as Trish had left the room they both simultaneously burst out into laughter.

"That was…fun." Austin commented.

"Yeah. Although all of our customer's probably think we can't play piano. That's probably bad for business." Ally sighed.

"You don't seem to care much."

"I don't. My dad probably will, but I don't. I would never, ever regret what just happened. Ever." She said honestly. Austin grinned.

"Me neither."

"Good. So…you wanna do it again?"

"I'd be happy to…but first, I need to ask you something. Something really, really important."

"Yes, Austin, I'll be your girlfriend." Ally said. Austin frowned.

"No. I mean, yeah, that's important too, but I assumed that was a given." He said.

"Oh. What were you going to ask me then?" she asked, confused.

"Did you get me that cupcake?"

**Review? Pwetty Pwease? :D**


End file.
